1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable air mattress.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional air mattress structure 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and comprises a sponge layer 13, an upper cloth layer 11 coated on the top face of the sponge layer 13, a lower cloth layer 12 coated on the bottom face of the sponge layer 13, and a polyvinyl chloride (P.V.C.) layer 14 sandwiched between the upper cloth layer 11 and the top face of the sponge layer 13. In use, when the inflation valve (not shown) is opened, air is introduced into the inside of the air mattress structure 10 so as to inflate the sponge layer 13 so that the air mattress structure 10 can be placed on the ground to be used as a seating mat or a sleeping bag. When the air mattress structure 10 is not in use, the inflation valve can be opened again so that the air mattress structure 10 can be squeezed so as to drain the air out of the sponge layer 13. The inventor's prior art of an air mattress is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,092, entitled "AIR MATTRESS STRUCTURE". However, the above-mentioned prior arts are not transparent so that the user cannot see the inflation and squeeze process of the inside of the air mattress structure, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.